Try to tame a dragon, would you?
by peachystar
Summary: What happened to Draco after the war? He certainly died, or disappeared, crawling away like a frightened cockroach, no? And what if I tell you he did not? What if I tell you that Draco Malfoy is now a Dragon Tamer, and a hot one too?
1. Author's Note

Hello!

This story originally comes from a prompt on Tumblr, written by @drarry-imagines. I worked my way around it, wrote this fiction and here we are.

I apologise for any typos whatsoever.

Please find it on my Tumblr too, @lacriemony

 **The world of Harry Potter entirely belongs to J.K Rowling, so do the characters and everything around them. I only was a simple visitor in it.**

 _Playlist_

 _Who's theme - Nujabes_

 _Love me - the 1975_

 _Primary - Huykoh_

 _Love ya! - Huykoh_

 _Hide my face - Acid Ghost_

 _Comes and goes - Huykoh_

 _Tongue tied - Grouplove_


	2. Chapter 1 •

Silver locks fell on his face, gently brushing up against his cheek as he lowked downards, to his hands. A fond smile curled his lips as his gaze ran over the small creature nestled in the curve of his palm. His body was stained, dirts caught onto his shirt. His knees were becoming stiff against the cold ground, but it mattered little.

The doors flew open as a bewildered man barged in. Behind him was another man, slightly taller, wand in hands. They both assessed the situation with grave seriousness, allowing they eyes to fly about in the room.

It was a magical mess; the carpet was burnt, slight clouds of smoke forming over them. The drapes and curtains were mostly torn, some just holding on by threads to the hanger. Papers had flown to every corner and significant traces of a small fire were evident.

With a swift movement, the blonde man stood up.

One of the Aurors, Harry, frowned. His eyes took a darker shade at the sight of who was standing before him, an old enemy, his childhoos bully; Draco Malfoy. If it hadn't been for the peculiar blonde hair and the grey gaze, Harry probably would not have recognised him. The habitual nervous look on his face had left him and he seemed to have grown. His shoulders were broader and his lifted sleeved showed lean muscly arms.

They had been called, in urgency, by someone from the department. Smoke had started to slither under the closed off doors, alerting the passing workers. Someone had dared to open the doors, allowing long stroked of fire to lick at the drapes. A massive dragon had stood in the middle of the room, evidently pissed.

Although Aurors were not trained to take care of such beasts, they had no choice but to come. If they had known that someone else could take care of the matter, they both wouldn't have bothered to come.

The slight look of surprise on Ron's face made Draco snicker. No one could blame him, Ron, though. He had seen that same man run away from every minor dangerous situation in their common lives, so seeing him handle a dragon, although small, was stunning. Harry reported his gaze on his former nemesis. "What's going on, Malfoy?" he asked, a little confused. Malfoy seemed to peaceful amidst the mess, holding a small dragon.

"The dragon is tamed and the situation is clear." said Draco, his voice seemingly deeper too. These past years had decidedly allowed some changed to happen, apparently. More than Harry could think of.

After the war, Draco had disappeared from radars. Not directly after the war, after his trial, and his parents' really. People thought he went to live in the muggle world for a little while, others believed he was dead. But they never had an imediate, decisive answer to their questions.

Whereas, Harry had finished his last year at Hogwarts, appreciating the now peaceful life he held. He had broken it off with Ginny, gotten himself smacked for it too. Harry had mostly took some time off, to learn about himself, about what he enjoyed to do when the prospect of a war wasn't hovering over his head. He went to muggle clubs with Dean and Seamus, he drank and enjoyed being a lousy teen, having too much sex and experimenting with more things than imaginable. In a year, he had learned a lot about himself, about his sexuality and about his personality. It had pushed him to continue the path he had chosen years ago, the one where he could be the most useful; Auror studies.

Little did he know that Draco Malfoy had done the same thing. He had been to Paris, muggle Paris, had spent two years studying abroad, learning about medicine and everything else he had missed while being in a wizard ruled school. Mathematics had made him want to rip out his hair in chunks while he thrived in English litterature. He had needed a little, simple, stable life. Draco hadn't seen any need to stay in England. His house had been taken, so had his money. His father crawled in Azkaban whilst his mother enjoyed her last living years in the garden of her sister's house. He wasn't needed.

Draco had met Hermione, walking on the Seine one day. She had recognised him instantly, called out his name while shaking her gloved hand in the air. A bright smile lit up her face and Draco had felt his heart shrink in his chest, just at how happy she looked. He had let her go on an hour long rant about how life was, now that things were back to normal. He had learned that she now worked in law, helping house elves to gain their rights back and allowing muggleborns to live in better conditions. The Golden boy was an Auror, and the Weaslette a famous Quidditch player. Draco had listened, nodding quietly, until she had asked him how he was. Then, he hadn't quite known what to say. I'm doing good, trying not to jump off the Effeil tower while trying to keep my grades up, what about you? had seemed a little off beat.

They had talked for much longer than anticipated, standing in the cold breeze of Autumn. And then, they had initiated some kind of ritual, a habitual coffee, on tuesday afternoons, at Starbucks. She was his only link with his past, with magic, too.

After a few months, or so, they had become quite good friends. She knew about his love of dragons and he knew of her plans to become Minister one day. She helped him through with his studies and he polished her texts about passing new laws to the country. And then, one day, she had showed up to his apartment, papers in her hand.

 _"Can I talk to you?" she asked, her body shivering. They were in the cruel middle of winter and thick slops of snow drapped the ground, giving the city a magnificent look. He stepped aside and pushed the door open, allowing her passage without a word. He watched her kick of her shoes before unwrapping the scarf from her neck, sighing at the sudden warmth of the apartment._

 _His lips curled in a gentle smile as he lead her through to the living room. The apartment wasn't luxurious, quite small but plenty comfortable. Two chairs sat under a window, whose curtains were pulled. The TV seemed small compared to the rest of the furniture. The sofa was one of the only things Draco had managed to rescue from the Ministry. Old and leather bound, it held many memories of his childhood. Sitting Hermione there, he went on to make tea, words unspoken._

 _"This is a nice place," she started, trying to spark a semblance of conversation. He nodded, huming in agreement, before placing a fuming cup on front of Hermione. He sat next to her and watched the blank screen of the TV. "Allright, I won't take long, I promise." she said, placing the papers on the small table. Draco somehow knew what she would ask. She did so more often than usual lately, and it made him uneasy. So uneasy. "I'm going to go straight to the point. Draco," she said, allowing a small pause to break her sentence. "You need to come back to us. To England. It's who you are, it's your country, magic courses through your veins Draco. You can't keep on ignoring that forever! You have so much potential, now so much more knowledge! Your name is not as tarnished anymore and I could even get you some place in the Dragonolgy departmenr if you wanted to. My husband's brother works in the field. We could help you, Draco."_

She had succeeded. Draco had taken a Portkey back and had followed more classes, had studied more, but this time, in Dragonology. He had been to Romania, to study the rarest of dragons and had worked alongside Charlie Weasley, with whom he sparked a friendship.

Draco had built his life back from scratch, and so had Harry. They had just done so in different ways.

But old habits never die.

Harry's body stiffened. Bloody prat. "What even are you doing here?" he spat.

Draco's lips curled in a smile, only causing Harry's blood to boil. "I saved everyone's arse, so you're not needed anymore, Potter".

The brown haired man let out a shrill laugh. "As if you've ever save anyone else than you. Could you, maybe, be kind enough to explain what the fuck all of this was about? And how you, out of all people, managed to tame a dragon?"

Draco's gaze fell on the sleeping creature in his hand before it ran over the room, slowly. His grey eyes then locked into Harry's. "This dragon had just escaped from the underground center. I miniaturised it and calmed it down. It's a Chinese Fireball, it's quite dangerous. Victor Krum fought against one during the Triwizard Tournament. I just happened to be on ground when it happened. " he explained, slowly, as if he didn't want to rush Potter's small brain.

"That doesn't explain how you tamed it." said the Weasel, his wand pointed at the dragon. "Don't remember it being your specialty."

Draco nodded. "Right. I'm a Dragonologist now, or more commonly called a Dragon Tamer." he said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Only if you know what either of these words mean, Potter." he finished.

Harry's fist balled up and he fought back a need to swing them forward. Instead, he regarded Malfoy leave the room calmly, letting out an irritated sigh.

"The fucking prat." spat Harry, throwing documents on his desk, mercilessly. His encounted with Draco hadn't left his mind. Ron observed, with a pleading look. His best friend was going back into one of his obsessive phases, and now, it was about Draco fucking Malfoy. It couldn't have been the cute girl who worked at the coffee shop downtown, now could it?No, it had to be Malfoy. As if he hadn't heard enough of it during their years at Hogwarts.

"Get over it." he said, his eyes falling back on his documents. "We've got work to do, so get over it Harry and work."


	3. Chapter 2 •

Her fingernails tapped in an irregular motion on her wooden desk. She sat behind it, in a wide chair, resemblind a throne. Her office was simple but luxurious and well thought of.

Her eyes ran over the documents aligned in a perfect line down before her. She pursed her lips and stopped every movement.

A little later, she was sending two separate letters, allowing them to reach their rightful owners, a smile carved on her face.

Draco's eyes ran over the letter once, then twice. He frowned, taking another bite out of his sandwich. It was rare to receive a letter from the magical laws department. After further examination, he decided to open it.

His slender fingers pulled out the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it to reveal a neat and precise handwriting, which could only belong to Hermione. He read it, slowly, chewing on his lunch.

When he was done, he placed it back in the envelope and sighed painfully. Damned Hermione.

He brought his fist to the door and knocked twice. The door flung open and he walked in, head held high. The first thing he laid his eyes on was Hermione, in her big girl chief of department chair. Then, he noticed a figure sited on the chairs facing Hermione. The man's hair was dark, and messy, and his outfit was one of an Auror.

Draco sat down in the available chair and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling Potter's gaze on his side.

"Okay." started Hermione. "As you both know, I'm running for the throne in two months. I have many, many chances of winning, of course, but it all needs a little push. The Gods be blessed, something fell under my attention and I decided that it would be just the good kind of push." Her manucured hand pushed a document to them. The two men bent over to read it. Illegal dragon trade suspected, ex Death Eaters involved. "It would greatly benefit all three of us. Believe me, I thought about it quite a while. Harry, look, your popularity will only rise and people will finally see you as a worthy Auror, not just the boy-who-lived. For you Draco, your family's name will shine again, brightly and under positive lights. And me? My votes will go up." she continued as a smile appeared on her face.

Of course she knew that the two men would hate her for it. She also knew that they would do the job well and quickly and they really were the only ones she could trust with this. Quite frankly, she would have preferred to have someone like Neville do the work but he wasn't available for the call, nor experienced enough. She could see Harry's mood worsening as she spoke. Draco's face was blank, though, as usual.

"Come on boys. It won't be so bad. " she added, with a small laugh. Handing them the pile of information she already had about the case, she stood up. "Now off you go, boys!" And out they were.

They both stood outside of her door, awkwardly standing in the corridor. None of them talked. They just glanced at the floor, confused. It had happened fast and they hadn't even had the time to say a thing. Harry bit his lip and looked back at Draco, who seemed unbothered, as always. His anger took an unexpected sharp turn, coming back in waves.

Draco's voice broke the silence. "We should both study these before doing anything else." he said. Spliting the pile of documents in half, he handed one to Harry. "I think you know where to find me. I will send you a note when I'm done with these." he finished. Harry took the documents, nodding, and watched Malfoy leave gracefully.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

Two days later, the two men had agreed to meet at Harry's office. A loud bang at the door made the toung man jump. Yelling a simple 'come in', he sighed and looked back down at the documents.

It was a mess. The bits and pieces they had made no sense and he couldn't make a body out of it. The story was simple though. An illegal trade of dragons had formed at the border and it seemed to be way bigger than what they had anticipated.

"Potter." said a raspy voice. Harry flinched and looked upwards, to find Malfoy standing in the middle of his office.

"Malfoy." he responded in a low voice, his mood droping considerably. "Got anything?" he asked.

Draco sat and dropped his pile of papers next to Harry's. "Some names, some species, some locations, but its a mess. It really makes no sense and I don't quite know what to make out of it all."

Harry's lips curved upwards in a disdainful smile. "For once, something smart comes out of your mouth, ferret." he spat out, his hand gripping his coffee mug tightly. Malfoy's look of anger made him a little more amused.

"Fuck off, scarhead." he responded. "I was worried you were too thick to even read these papers." he added, causing Harry's smirk to disappear.

Without a word, the two men read some papers over and then, Harry broke the silence. "Fucking hell, this is madness." Malfoy's slight nod only made him gloomier and he sighed. "We need an actual source. Something solid. And that isn't it." he continued. Draco's eyes met his. "Let's put up some peace trade. Else we're going to spent months on this and I've already got a headache."

Draco's nod made him roll his eyes but he guessed it was better than a snarky comment.


	4. Chapter 3 •

The next day, they had worked on it a little more, this time sharing words. They had also agreed to eat lunch together, just to make use of the time and to work on the case a little more.

And so, it is why the two were sited face to face in an indian snack/restaurant in muggle London. Draco stared at the crowd in silence while Harry observed him.

The prat had changed. His snarky, disdainful attitude had almost completely disappeared, making him somewhat of a decent human being. Harry was surprised; he didn't actually hate being around the ferret that much anymore. It was even fun, sometimes, when they both trashed whoevee had written the papers required for the case. Most of the time was spent in silence, or sharing thoughts and ideas on the works they were doing. Harry didn't mind.

His eyes fell to Draco's fingers. They were distractedly touching his forearm, caressing the skin over the jacket he was wearing. Harry guessed what was hidden, scarring Draco's skin forever.

With a sigh, he decided to spark up a conversation. "How's your mother?" he asked. She had saved him from certain death and for that, he couldn't hate her. She had been released and was now there and abouts with her life, happily, Harry hoped.

Draco's eyes jerked back at Harry and a spark of surprise hinted them. "She's...she's fine. Why do you care?"

"She saved me, remember? Plus, sitting in silence is boring. What have you been up to until we met again?" he continued, unaware of Draco's uneasyness. He watched Draco's shoulders lift and fall back down in a shrug.

"Not much. Went to live in Paris for a while, studied a little. Then back to London, then to Romania and else. Studied dragons mostly, with Charlie Weasley. The only red head I'll ever tolerate." he finished with a small smile. Harry seemed a little surprised to see his old nemesis smile so gently. His own lips curled upwards and he nodded, encouraging Draco to continue. The young man took the invitation with joy. "I learned a lot through him. I found a growing passion for dragons. They're so great, don't you think?" he asked, his eyes tinkering with interest.

Images of the Triwizard Tournament flashed before Harry's eyes. "I mean...I was nearly killed by one at 16..." he started, shrugging. "But yeah, they're pretty cool."

Draco's reaction was surprising. A wide smile appeared on his face for a blink moment, before his cheeks took a gentle crimson colour and he dropped his eyes back to his menu.

Harry sat, in his apartment, against the sofa. His eyes wandered over the burning logs of wood in the chimney.

He was hungry but his body refused to cooperate. A glass of wine in his hand, he balanced it between fingers, unaware of the world around him. Him and Malfoy had been working together for weeks now. They had sparked somewhat of a friendship, just enough to spend decent time together.

The Golden boy enjoyed watching Draco light up at the sight of dragons, or animals, in general. He seemed to carefree and soft that Harry found himself wanting to wrap his arms around the blonde. Even more so when they walked past pet stores. Draco would stick his face up to the puppies, nose against the glass and his voice would go up a couple of picthes. And then, when he realised where he was -and who he was with- he blushed and stood straight and proud. It made Harry shake with laughter, everytime.

Tilting his head towards the ceiling, he sighed. Feeling his body slowly fall into slumber, he welcomed it gratefully and closed his eyes, just slightly. The world became a blur and he relaxed.

A rumble made him flinch, then a burst of smoke and the loud thud of a body falling. He stood, wand in hand and looked through the ashes.

A figure was on the ground, coughing. Harry pointed his wand at it, ready to attack when a voice, gentle but raspy, flew to his ears. "Potter?", it asked. Harry flinched once more and rushed towards the nearly motionless body. It was Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry brought his hand up to Draco. He shivered at the touch of the other man's warm skin.

"My apartment...trashed...had to get out...before hurt.." managed to whisper Draco before he fell inconscious. With a worried glance, Harry shook his partner's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up, but it didn't work. So, he brought his arm under Draco's back, the other at the curve if his knees and he effortlessly lifted the limp body to his room.

Harry took off Malfoy's shoes after proping him over the blankets of his bed. The moon was shining brightly, its rays gently reflecting on Draco's dewy skin. It seemed to glow. Harry wondered if he wasn't part veela, for he was gorgeous. Biting his lip, he allowed his fingers to brush a silver lock out of Malfoy's face. Surprised of his movement, he retrieved his hand and laid down next to the other man, at a healthy distance. He'd get more information later on.


	5. Chapter 4 •

His eyes fluttered open as the sun gently lapped his skin. Green eyes looked around, confusedly. It was now bright, the room was bathed in a golden halo of warmth.

With a groan, Harry turned to his side and fell face to face with a sleeping Draco. He hadn't been able to quite see him in the dark, but now, he could see the small scratch above his brow. His lips were curled upwards and his whole body rested, peacefully, with an air of contentment. He was truly gorgeous and Harry felt his heart palpitate.

"Observing me, Potter?" asked Draco's sleepy voice. His eyes hooded, he looked down at Harry with a smirk.

Harry felt his cheeks ignite and he shrugged. "Nah. I'm gonna make coffee." he said, in an attempt to leave the room -and to hide his growing erection-. Draco nodded and allowed his eyelids to fall back, relaxing once more.

A little later, he was presented with a cup of warm coffee. Siting up, he held it in his palms, the gentle smell flowing to his nose. Harry sat next to him, a little awkwardly.

"So hum, what was yesterday about?" asked Harry. He felt Draco's body tense and watched his eyes take a darker shade. Harry frowned, little worried. The only couple of words he had managed to get out of his partner weren't so useful, so he asked again.

Draco took a deep and long sip of coffee. His adams apple moved along with the movement as he swallowed and Harry found himself wondering what it would look like if the other man was swallowing something else than coffee. The stiffness in his pants told him that it would certainly be hot, very very hot. Dismissing these thoughts, he looked down at the bed sheets. "When I got home yesterday, my wards were off. The living room was absolutely trashed and I could heart laughs coming from one of the guest bedrooms. I freaked out and just had the time to protect my pets in a closed off room before they found me. I couldn't really see them, and suddenly, memories came back vividly and I couldn't do anything about it. It was horrible. I got in the chimney, threw the powder in and I must have thought of you then, I found myself coughing my lungs out in your apartment."

Harry's frown deepened. This kind of stuff happened a lot in the Ministry. He had to let the other Aurors know and they had to perform some tests and charms to protect the apartment further and to find out who had been able to enter such a protected place. Nodding thoughtfully, he let a smile appear on his face. "It's okay. You can stay here for as long as you want. It's big enough. I'll sleep on the couch." he said, without really realising so. Then, with a smile, he walked to the kitchen, leaving a blushing Draco alone in his room.

After a couple of minutes, Draco walked out, hands firmly gripping the warm mug. He found the kitchen without much struggle and leaned against the door frame. The radio was on, flying about in the room. A muggle hit was playing and Draco snickered. It reminded him of Paris, somehow. Harry hadn't seen him yet and he was wiggling his hips, swaying them to the rythm, a spatula in hand. Draco observed with an amused glare and sipped his coffee. The bacon was sizzling in the pan and the eggs were cooked, in a plate. Draco figured he'd help so he placed the mug on the table and walked to Harry. "Where are the plates?" he asked.

Harry stopped his dancing and blushed. Recovering from the slight surprise, he pointed to a cupboard and then a drawer. Draco got two plates, two knives, two forks. Two of everything. He then placed them face to face on the small table and leaned against this one. "You've got some dancing skills scarhead." he teased, a smirk curling his lips.

Harry shook his head and pouted. "Oh shut up."

At eleven, Harry stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen, to figure out what they'd eat for lunch. Opening the fridge, he smiled. The fresh air cooled his body down.

The morning had gone incredibly well. After Harry's little dance, they had eaten and he had sent the blonde to have a shower.

 _Draco pushed open the shower curtain and flung his arm out, to grab the towel. Pulling it inside, he wrapped it around his waist and walked out onto the soft carpet. Wiping the vapor off the mirror, he looked at himself._ _He wasn't a scrawny little kid anymore. His chest was bare, of course, lashed with pink scars but muscly. His arms were now broad and gentle, his arms lean and strong. He possibly could have won a fist fight against Harry easily._ _He allowed his fingers to run through his wild hair. Frowning at the soft curls that wrapped his face, he sighed. After the war, he had stopped caring about looking like a rich prat all the time. His hair was naturally curly, like his aunt's, and blond, nearly white. Silver streaks had started to appear and it made Draco feel old. Letting out another sigh, he looked around for something to wear. But found nothing._ _"Hum...Harry?" he asked as he opened the bathroom door. He was welcomed by a fresh burst of air and sun rays of his skin. Appreciating the warmth, he went on to look for Harry, quite unbothered by his...simple clothing. "I don't have anything to wear, could you lend me something, please?"_ _A faint 'oh yes yes' flew to his ears and he leaned against the door frame, waiting. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened to let Harry enter. This one took one look at Draco and froze. A smirk curled the blonde's lips and he held his hand out, for the clothes. "Enjoy the view, Potter?" he teased. He didn't expect Harry to blush, nor to throw the clothes at him and turn around. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait...what?" he started. "Potter...don't tell me you're..." he continue as Harry turned slowly to face him, somewhat of an apologetic look on his face. "Oh Merlin! You're bent, aren't you?"_ _Harry nodded painfully. It was always hard to come out, to anyone really. Even more so to his partner, who was probably a pureblood conservative and who would hex him right away. "I'm not like bent-bent...more like bisexual, you know?" he asked, his voice little._ _Malfoy's laugh echoed in the room. His abs tensed and Harry observed the towel slowly come undone, to fall in a small thud on the ground. His cheeks flushed, now a bright red colour and he couldn't take his eyes off Draco's privacy. This one certainly was in a good mood, because he walked towards Harry and looked down at the shorter man. Slightly shorter man. With one hand, he brushed a little of his hair away and bent down. His lips were inches away from Harry's ear. His breath was warm and sent shivers down the golden boy's spine._ _"Then, I guess we have something else in common, Harry." he whispered in his ear before turning around, picking up the towel and locking himself back in the bathroom. Harry took pleasure in observing his partner's bottocks and then groaned at the stiffness in his pants. Fucking hell._

Rubbing a hand against his forehead, he heard the familiar sound of jeans rubbing against each other. He turned around and found Draco -truly gorgeous- in some light wash jeans and a simple shirt. It looked good on him. Draco always wore strict work pants and black shirts, tucked in belts with a blazer or something over it all. Now, his biceps were out in the open and somehow, Harry understood why the blonde never dressed this way; he was fucking hot. To die for, actually. Pretty curls fell around his face and reached his shoulders. He had decided to let them air dry.

With a smile, Draco sat at the bar. "So, you're bi?" he asked.

Harry nodded, leaning against the counter to face Draco. "And so are you?" he replied, his voice higher than usual.

The blonde shook his head negatively. "Nah. I'm bent."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and a teasy smile formed at the corner of his lips. "So, Draco Malfoy takes it from behind, aye? Your dad must be turning in his grave. I bet he would never have heard about this, am I right?" he said, laughing when a rag was thrown at his face.

"Tsk, you utter fool. Of course he knew. He was an asshole, okay, but he just wanted me to have kids. Whatever I did on the side didn't matter. You know, it's common to find that purebloods are secretly gay or lesbian. They just hide it from the public. Couples rarely every really love each other anyways." he went on. Harry nodded slowly. It was understandable and he was happy to get a little more knowledge on purebloods and their ways.

Draco shrugged. Harry's eyes fell on the blonde's forearm and the faint scar of the Dark Mark was quite visible. "You know, you could get it covered." he said, pointing a finger to the scar.

The blonde looked down and his fingers brushed against the skin, softly. "I know. I just haven't had enough courage, I guess. I don't even know what to get on it. Narcissus flowers, for mum?" he asked, his eyes looking back up at Harry. This one nodded and approached. His hand gripped Draco's forearm gently and he pulled towards him to observe the scar further. It was quite a lot to cover and Narcissus flowers wouldn't be enough. "What about...what about a thestral and an unicorn?" he asked. Thestrals were the common misinterpretation of death, when really, they were more of some kind of revival, the chance of a new life. Whereas, unicorns were the past but also the light, of one's future. He felt Draco's skin shiver under his fingers and he smiled. "It would suit you. You could even add a phoenix, for rebirth. Or a snake, for your cuning bravoury."

Draco wasn't too sure if he heard it right. Harry's touch was intoxicating and his brain became a blur the moment his fingers caressed his skin. He didn't quite know why, but blamed it on the lack of sex from the past few weeks. Nodding thoughtfully, he though it'd be pretty fine. "That sounds good. Would you want to come, when I do it?" he asked with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Of course Draco."


	6. Chapter 5 •

They had announced the situation to their coworkers and were now in Draco's muggle apartment, in London. It was a small flat, but it was cozy. The familiar black leather couch was somehow the only object untouched. The rest of the place was an absolute mess though. Picture frames had been thrown against the wall, the Tv was shattered. The curtains were in a horrible state, some even burnt. It was similar throughout the whole apartment.

Draco's shoulders hung low and he let out a deep sigh. Most of his life was in his flat and he had taken so long to build it back up into something stable. He shook his head negatively and walked towards an empty wall, a little too big and too empty.

Caressing the wood, a door frame formed and then, a door crept out of the wall slowly. With a smile, he whispered some charms and twisted the handle. Walking in, Harry watched Draco's face light up with delightment. He followed the blonde in and chuckled.

Two cats were intertwined on an empty bed, one completely white and the other brown, stained by golden streaks. Draco kneeled down before his pets and brought his hand up to their heads. Purrs echoed in the room almost instantly and the blonde man seemed incredibly relieved.

With some more examination, the room seemed to be Draco's. It was simple, had one picture frame on the nightstand. It was Draco, at age 6 probably, holding his first broom. His mother was behind him, a wide smile illuminating her face and even his father was in the photo. He was kneeling down, his hair undone and a true proud smile curled his lips.

"They're cute." said Harry. Draco nodded.

"Say one more smart thing and I might think you've got some brains, Potter." teased Draco. "Their names are Regulus and Belle," continued the blonde. "I found them in Paris, in a shoe box. I couldn't resist."

Harry's smile widened and he left Draco alone with his cats. Walking towards the group of Aurors, he discussed with them the situation. They didn't quite know who had been there but they knew how they came and knew that it was related to the illegal trade happening at the borders. Harry and Draco had been inches from cracking the case. It must have slipped through the Ministry and that must have been why they had decided to attack Draco. It was an easier target than the boy who lived, after all.

Two hours later, Draco and Harry were back home. The two cats had been put in separate cages, each carried by one of the men. When the doors were locked and the cats were let free, they roamed the flat with curiosity before allowing themselves to take control of Harry's bed, where they laid, completely relaxed. Draco sighed and smiled.

Harry walked into his office, mug in hand, smile bright. They had cracked the case, stopped the trade and Hermione had won the election. She was in the process of becoming the Minister of Magic and Harry couldn't be happier for her.

He wasn't surprised to find a blond haired man comfortably seated on his sofa. A smile floated on his lips. "Hello Draco." greeted Harry.

They had become friends. Good friends.

Harry felt a little more than that, though. His heart became a frantic mess when Draco took off his shirt in the changing rooms of the gym and his cheeks flamed up whenever Draco smiled or laughed. He had a crush, a big one, and he had only realised now that the slight obsession he had during his Hogwarts years well, wasn't an obsession.

He doubted that his partner felt the same way though. But whatever, he wasn't going to let it bother him further. He could just enjoy being thrown in the friendzone.

Sitting next to his friend, he sighed. "We fucking did it!" he said, so proud. Draco laughed and nodded vigorously.

"We did. And you know what? I think we should celebrate." said Draco, a hint of amusement in his voice. Harry looked back at him, confused. "I want to get the scar covered up. You said you'd come with me." he finished, lifting his arm up.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, okay. When?"

Draco shrugged. "During the winter holidays, so in a week or so. I want Teddy to do it. He's a damned good artist, but you already know that."

Harry took a deep breath of air. He had been building up to asking the blonde man something for days now. He had asked Molly, Hermione, even Ron and they had all agreed on the occasion. "Draco...would you want to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with me at the Burrow? With Ron, Charlie and their families...It would be fun, I think. They like you a lot, too." he added with a smile.

Draco chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date at the Burrows, Potter?" he stated. Harry's body tensed. "If so, then it's a yes. I'll see you at lunch."


	7. Chapter 6 •

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a simple button up shirt, with black jeans. His forearms were uncovered. He had quickly tied his hair in a bun, messily siting atop his head. Letting out a sigh, he bit his lip.

He had to admit it, he was nervous. Harry was supposed to pick him up soon, to go to Teddy's shop, in Diagon Alley. He wasn't that nervous about the tattoo, no. But more because it seemed like a date and he didn't want to be rejected in any way by Potter. Dismissing these thoughts, he just had the time to drink a cup of tea before Harry knocked.

Soon enough, the two were in the middle of Diagon Alley. They walked, in silence, to the saloon. Standing before it for a while, the two men looked at each other in silence. Harry was the first to move, grabbing Draco's hand to pull him inside.

It was a peculiar place. Dark and mysterious, bottles of ink plastered the shelves, hanged on the walls. Posters and pictures were glued everywhere. Books showing off some drawings available were neatly placed in a pile on the counter. A small room, behind a curtain, could be seen. Teddy Lupin walked out, all smiles, his hair bright yellow. With a laugh, Harry and the young man hugged.

Draco was sat down in front of Teddy. He was asked to describe whatever he wanted on his arms. A little unsure of how things were supposed to go, he placed his arm on the table and touched his skin faintly. "I'd like narcissus flowers, around there and there," he started, pointing to his wrist. "Then, a thestral. Big enough to hide half of the mark. The other half, I'd like it to be hidden by a unicorn. I'd also like a snake to be involved, somehow, and more flowers." he finished.

Teddy nodded and he closed his eyes for a moment. Bringing his wand up to his temple, he looked down at the paper in front of him. Lines and curves started to appear on the paper, forming an intricate but truly magnificent pattern. In the middle was a thestral, majestic, head held high. In front of his stood a unicorn, her face half buried in the thestral's side. They were surrounded by patches of flowers, narcissus flowers. Draco could also distinguish roses, one wrapped around a small white snake.

The blonde man felt his heart squeeze and he watched, consumed by the beauty of the drawing. When the lines were done with their mad dance, he nodded. "It's magnificent." he whispered, out of breath.

Teddy thanked him. "It will certainly take a little more than your forearm. Is that okay?" he asked. Draco nodded once more, incredibly sure about his choice.

Just minutes later, he was in a comfortable chair, legs lifted in the air. Teddy had prepared the bottles on ink, each more colourful than the other. Harry was next to him, holding his hand. It was an intimate gesture but Draco didn't mind.

He walked out, happy and fulfilled. His arm was a little sore, but he couldn't stop himself from caressing the small snake on his arm. It slithered along the roses, gently moving aon Draco's skin. Harry watched with stars in his eyes.

He was in love.

Draco knocked at the door of the Burrow. A red headed woman answered, opening the door in a fling. Smiling brightly, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Draco!" she said. Draco's nose were suddenly filled with sweet smells of cinnamon and cookies.

He was lead through the house and sat, next to Harry. They held hands under the table as they ate. It had become natural, somewhat comforting for both of them.

They listened to the jokes thrown around, laughter and joy filling their hearts. Draco responded with snarky comments and got involved in heated arguments about dragons with Charlie and Bill. Harry, instead, watched.

They acted like a couple without being one. Draco teased Harry on his clothing, his hair and his manners. The arranged the bird's nest on Harry's head and straightened his tie. He rubbed the dirt off his shoulders with a smile and served him some more potatoes, because "get some fat on these bones, Harry!". Draco got along so well with the Weasley family, Harry's family, it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Draco was in the middle of a conversation in French with Fleur when Harry pulled him out to bring him into the garden. They found a quiet spot, under the stars, and Harry intertwined his fingers with Draco's.

"Are you having fun?" he asked softly.

"Yes. They're really amazing. I can't believe I lived without them until now!" answered Draco, his head tilted towards the sky.

The cold air caressed their skin and Harry relaxed. He also looked at the stars, trying to find Draco's constellation. "You're so surprising, Draco." he whispered. He didn't get an answer. He didn't even know if Draco heard him. The slight squeeze of his hand informed him that yes, he did.

Harry felt his heart throb with excitement. He could hear everyone laugh and sing along with the music.

"The countdown's about to begin." said Draco, suddenly turning to Harry.

His hand was now on his forearm, gently caressing Draco's tattoo. With a smile, he looked down at the blonde. "And?" he teased. Draco pouted, rolling his eyes.

 _Ten_.

Harry brushed a wild curl out of Draco's face.

 _Nine_.

He then smiled, his fingers gently grabbing Draco's.

 _Eight_.

"I like you, Draco. A lot."

 _Seven_.

Draco's smile seemed to glow bright in the night. "I know, Harry. I do too."

 _Six_.

Harry took it as an invitation. He wrapped an arm around Draco's neck, pulling him closer.

 _Five_.

The blonde's hands were now of Harry's waist. His cold fingertips caused shivers to run down his spine.

 _Four_.

They leaned in, idiotic smile plastered on his face.

 _Three_.

"You fool, I've like you for years now." whispered Draco, teasing.

 _Two_.

Harry's eyes widened but he didn't have time to react before...

 _One_.

Their lips crashed against each other, softly. They began a devilish dance, slow but enticing. Lips gently parted, Harry slithered his tongue against Draco's. A rush of emotions, and feelings, flew through him. He could see colours, bright, happy colours and the distant cheer of the crowd was just an echo.

They gasped for air and pulled apart, lips swollen but bodies warm.

"Happy new year, Harry."


End file.
